


Political Arrangement

by Madison



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cheesy, Cliche, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/pseuds/Madison
Summary: Her life in exchange for the survival of her family home. She agreed with no hesitation. If only she had known she was getting married to stubborn, hard headed, can't-take-no-for-an-answer man...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 55
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story? I would never! Super cliché? NO MA'AM NO!
> 
> Except... yeah!

"I'll do it."

The words slipped out of her mouth. Her jaw slacked open, her fingers crisped around the handle of the door, and her chest heaving with each breath she took. A gulp echoed through the quiet room as she swallowed loudly, her grey eyes unfocused. She should not have been listening to her mother's private conversation, but she had. She had not heard her mother's response to the offer, but she did not need to; she knew the matriarch of her family would refuse it. Her mother would never sell out her own family to save the shrine. There was no material possession that was worth her children's happiness. Except, that answer came with a great cost; their family home. She refused to let it happen. Her mother had sacrificed everything for her. Her brother was too young to be homeless. Her grandfather needed care.

"I'll marry your son."

She watched while her mother's eyes widened, a hand rising to meet her lips. Words were lost before they were spoken. She paled. "Ka-gome."

However, her mother was not whom she was focused on; _he_ was. Unlike Miku, a smile beamed on his face as he chuckled. "A confident woman, I like it. Very well, my lawyers will draft up the contract and bring it over tomorrow."

Her mother rose to her feet in protest, but Kagome stepped in front of her, the tremble in her arms hard to ignore. "I'll be here." Each of the words got stuck in her throat before she spoke them.

It was simple; she married this politician's son, and they gave them the money to keep their shrine turned inn running. It was a win-win for everyone involved. As a youkai running for office, he needed to show he cared about humans and what better way than to marry his only son to a common human woman? And they would keep their home, the one where she was born, her brother was born - the one that was their father's final resting place. She had watched her mother raise two kids on her own, move in to take care of her grandfather, and she had turned the shrine around on her own. She refused to let all of her hard work go to waste.

It was fine.

The man was walking away, proud to have obtained what he sought, while Kagome could barely manage to look her mother in the eyes. She didn't want to see the plea, the desperation in them. This was the best solution - she had to understand.

"Kagome, you're not doing this."

"Mom, _it's fine_."

"The shrine is not worth your life Kagome." Her husband had dedicated a lot of years to the prosperity of the shrine. It had been in his family for generation and after he passed away, she had done her very best to keep it going. It was a heritage she wanted to leave to her children, something that connected them to the father they never got to know. But - she knew her husband would have never picked the shrine over his children, and she would never even consider doing that either.

" _Mom_ , you, Souta, GrandPa, you're everything to me. This is nothing."

"Kagome -"

"Mom, I've already agreed."

"We will call them and tell them you made a mistake…"

" _Mom_." Kagome had never raised her voice at her mother before, but this situation warranted it. "I'm not having this conversation anymore."

She could hear her mother's protests as she began her ascension of the stairs, but she chose to tune her out. Her heart sank heavy in her chest as her fingers glided across the wooden ramp of the stairs. _It was fine_.

She could do this.

-P-

_"Wait_."

"I'm sorry Miss, which part do you not understand?"

 _All of it…_ was what she wanted to scream, but she pinched her lips together. "It's just—a huge document."

"It is a contract," he specified, disdain spilling from his tone. If it were up to him, his employer would have never gotten into such an arrangement. A human - was it really worth it to sacrifice his only son to have a human? There were other ways to get politic powers… plus this inn was not worth the investment. It would go under again, and then what? They would keep bailing it out?

"I understand that—but do we need… to cover all this?"

"Yes," Hiroki answered. "I believe you might have misunderstood my intentions yesterday. This is not a gift. This is not a favour. I require something and in exchange, I have agreed to save your inn. That does not indicate that you may behave in any way you wish."

"I understand that –"

"My family's future and reputation are at stake, and I must protect them. You are being given a great honor here and I am uncertain you realize the magnitude of this opportunity. He is my only son."

"Yes –"

"If you wish to save your inn and obtain the multitude of benefits that comes with being his wife, you must adhere to these rules."

"All right."

There was no point in talking, there was no point in trying to get more information or to attempt to clarify this situation. He was not about to let her speak. This quite resembled the discussion she had with her mother the previous night - if _discussion_ was even the right word. Despite's Kagome resolve, her mother had come to her, trying to talk her out of it. Obviously she had tried everything to convince her this was a bad idea, and that there was another way, but Kagome had refused to listen. If there had been another way, they would have done it by now. There was not. This was it; the end of the line. If it hadn't been, her mother would have never agreed to meet this _gentleman_ in the first place. The fact that the meeting took place showed how desperate the situation was. So there was no room for discussion. She had agreed to marry his son and there was nothing else to it.

"Now, if we continue under the _heir_ section."

 _The what now_?

"You must provide an heir within the first two years of the marriage. Failure to do so will lead to a separation."

Her eyes slightly bulged as she read the line repeatedly—"Wait. So I have to…"

"Did you think this was a mere formality? I am not convinced you are taking this seriously, Miss Higurashi. You will not be married for show. You will be _married_. As husband and wife. Our family line will not end with my son. Are you not prepared to go through with this?" He had not twisted her arm; she had made the decision on her own. Humans were such fleeting creatures. Why did she even agree to this? Why was she going to waste all of their precious time if she did not intend on going through with this?

"N-no I am." Her heart was racing while she licked away at her bottom lip, her tongue feeling pasty. So she would have sex with a complete stranger. No big deal. She could do that. Right? Her fingers jittered around the paper, causing it to wave. "But—so if we can't do it within three years?"

"Then my son will have no choice but to leave you. As I stated; our family line must prevail. If this marriage ends, my funding and our deal will suffer the same fate."

"But that's not fair!" she exclaimed, slamming the piece of paper down. "It's out of my control."

"Then you best pray you are fertile. Money is not an issue here. If you wish, we will add a fertility work up to the contract."

"No – it's fine."

She leaned back into her chair, her throat clamming up; her mother was right. She did not understand the type of man she was getting involved with here… What was it he was gaining from this? Why them specifically?

"Add it," he said, disregarding her wishes.

"Yes, sir." The lawyer leaned forward, scribbling on the document. This couldn't be good. "Behaviours," began the lawyer as he lifted his head again. "I expect you to behave properly during events or in front of people outside of your immediate family. You must provide no one with doubts that this is not a real marriage."

"So I have to lie and pretend I'm in love?"

"Yes. You will be briefed about the story concerning your relationship with my son. It will cover everything from meeting to engagement."

Lie? She was not a good liar. "I—what if I can't convince them?"

"Then I suggest you take acting lessons. If anyone discovers the charade, it's over."

Every single line on that contract that was a way to control her, an ultimatum lurking in the corner, waiting to tank her family's inn and take away their survival. She felt the tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to keep up a facade. This was a lot. A lot more than what she thought she was agreeing to originally. Could she do it? Could she agree to an entire life of faking, pretending and bedding a man she did not know? She had never even met him. What if he was horrible? _No_. She had to focus on what was important; her family. Her mother had sacrificed everything for them, and now it was her turn to do the same. She pushed aside her doubts, her mother's words.

She could do this.

"W-when will I meet your son?"

"At the wedding."

"What?"

"My son is quite popular with the media. It would appear suspicious if they suddenly saw him with you. You will read the details of your relationship in the binder later. We have decided that it would make more sense if you were only revealed to the world on your wedding day. We will say we kept the entire relationship secret to avoid any disruptions. It is not all who are in favour of human and youkai relationships."

She would meet her husband… on her wedding day.

"When is it? The wedding, I mean?"

"A week from today."

"But I'm not –"

"We will cover every expense. Someone will assist you with your dress and the planning."

"I assumed I don't get a say?"

"That is correct. This wedding must represent a high standard of luxury. You may offer suggestions for colours and flowers to help it reflect your personal favourites, but nothing more."

Then again, did she even want to plan this wedding? There was no joy, no excitement. They did this out of necessity and nothing else. "All right, then. A week it is." The quicker she was married, the quicker they would have the money.

This had to be her only focus.

-P-

" _Come on_ , this is your last night as a free woman," Sango protested as she filled up her drink once more. "You gotta enjoy it!"

Kagome had signed a contract stating that she could not share the _real_ story behind the marriage with anyone. Obviously, she had made the personal decision that it did not apply to Sango. She was like a sister to her, and she trusted her with her life. Plus, _someone_ needed to know because she needed a confident, someone who could keep her sane while her whole life would spin out of control. Sango had clarified that this was perhaps the stupidest idea she ever had and spent countless hours trying to talk her out of it. Eventually, it became clear that it would not happen - especially when Kagome pointed sacrifices Sango had made for her own family. So _instead_ , she was throwing her a _bachelorette_ party. Joyful.

At least she got to have an evening with her best friend.

"There isn't enough alcohol in the world for me to be ready for this," she said as she picked up the drink and downed it in one shot. Three down, a million to go.

"So what do you know about your future husband?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I don't know much about youkai politics—and he said his son was popular with the medias… which doesn't give me a good feeling." Popular in the media was usually a nice way of saying he was a club hopping playboy and honestly, the prospect of spending her life with someone like that was not that appealing.

"So let's look him up!"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what popular with the media means. I don't need to go into this wedding, a million of paparazzi on me, thinking the worst. I won't be able to pull it off."

Sango sighed. "Fair enough."

It had taken a lot of willpower, but she had resisted the urge to find out about her husband to be. Already, her opinion of him was not very high, and she didn't want to make it worse. The medias loved to amplify stories; it would not be fair if she got a bad opinion of him for no reason. He knew nothing about her, so she would know anything about him. It was just one more day. It would be easier to start their lives together if they got to know each other on neutral ground. At least she hoped it would be. Though, she had to wonder, why would he even agree to something like this? What had his father said to twist his arm?

"You know what?" Kagome said as she looked at the empty pitcher. "I think we need more."

"You're rich now, it's on you," Sango said with a smirk.

"Correction, my future husband is rich. I'm still poor. But I got it."

She did not want to owe them more than she already did. His money was his money, and she did not want any of it. She was taking what they owed to keep the inn alive, and the rest was out of her hands. Kagome had a job, she could provide for herself with no help. She did not need a man to take care of her and provide for her. There was too much out of her control already, and she did not want to add to that list. She grabbed the empty pitcher from the table and headed for the bar, her feet dragging with each step she took. She had not read every single line of the contract, but she had a feeling she would need permission to have an evening out like this. Her entire life was about to be entirely out of her hands and she would relish her last day of control. Maybe she _should_ have read it.

"One more, please!" she asked as she put the empty pitcher down on the wooden counter.

"Lot of alcohol for a tiny lady like yourself."

She turned her head, finding a man leaning over the counter, a small shooter glass in his hand. He downed the honey liquid in one swift motion and dropped it, causing it to land sideways. He leaned his head to the right, his ponytail swinging over his shoulder, and then flashed her a grin.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just wondering what the occasion is."

"Freedom," she said as she turned around, avoiding the intense gaze coming from his blue eyes.

He nodded. "Are you gaining freedom or losing it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just curious."

She could feel his eyes on her, causing her to shift uncomfortably. _Why was he still staring at her_? "Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry, it's hard not to stare at you."

"What?"

He stepped off his stool and then took a few steps in her direction, making her feel the difference between their heights as he towered over her. "What I'm trying to say is that you're beautiful."

She chuckled. "Is that how you pick up women? Has it ever worked?"

"What makes you think I do this all the time?"

"Right, I'm the _first_ woman you've ever hit on."

"Maybe."

" _Right_ ," she said with a roll of the eyes. She heard him chuckle and saw from the corner of her eye that his whole body was slumped forward. There was something _thick_ and heavy about the aura he was emanating. " _What are you celebrating_?" she asked, facing forward.

"I'm mourning."

Great. Now she felt bad. "I'm sorry - I didn't. Who did you lose?"

"Me."

"You… died?"

He shrugged. "Might as well have."

"Here you go, Miss."

The bartender put down a refilled pitcher in front of her and Kagome reached out for her pocket, trying to retrieve her money. Before she could do so, she saw a pile of bills being dropped in front of her. "I got it," the stranger said with a smile. "Consider it my contribution towards your celebration. Someone should have fun."

"I'm not -"

"Not taking no for an answer," he said as he picked up two full to the brim shooter glass from the counter. "If you get lonely, my pity party is open to you," he added with a wink.

Kagome watched him leave, her lips parted but words failing her. He was a strange one, she would give him that. Oh well, she was about to marry a complete stranger - she _could_ accept a gift, right? It was her bachelorette party, and a bride to be should be spoiled. She resigned herself and grabbed her pitcher from the counter, carrying it with two hands. "Thanks I guess," she mumbled to herself.

However, what she had not planned on was Sango's interest. By the time she was back at their table, Sango's chin was resting in her hand and she was giving her a huge grin. "So, anything you wanna tell me about dark and mysterious over there? _Who bought us a pitcher?_ "

"You saw that."

"Hard to miss."

"He - he was just trying to hit on me."

"Maybe you should let him."

"Excuse me?"

Sango threw her hands in the air. "All I'm saying is - you're about to get married tomorrow. You're gonna lose all control over your life. Why don't you use your bachelorette party to do something _you_ want? You're not betraying anyone. You don't even know your future husband."

"And what makes you think _he_ is something I want?"

Sango laughed. "Yes, because who would want a tall, dark-haired, blue eyed, mysterious stranger? You're right, I sound insane."

"I'm not gonna hook up with a perfect stranger because he's good looking."

"So you think he's good looking?"

Kagome groaned. "You're missing my point entirely."

"Listen, I'm not saying to go have sex with him in the bathroom. But you could _enjoy_ yourself. Talk, dance, kiss a little."

"I thought a bachelorette's party was all about the bride to be?"

"Trust me, I'm saying this for _you_." She wiped her phone out of her pocket, sliding the screen open. "Go. I can text Miroku and he'll be here in two minutes. That way you don't have to worry about me."

"Sango -"

"The last time you let a boy near you, it was Inuyasha. Before that, it was Hojo. Neither of them looked like _that_. And we don't know what the hell you're getting stuck with, so _please_."

Despite every argument her friend was making, Kagome remained grounded in her seat. He had tried to hit on her two seconds after she caught his eye. She wanted to enjoy her last night of freedom; she did not want to turn down a man repeatedly over the span of the night. It was not quite her idea of fun. Plus, who knew who he was, or if he would see her wedding in the media and come forward to ruin it all?

"I see we're going about this the hard way."

"What?"

Kagome squealed as Sango grabbed her arms, yanking her out of the booth. "Remember, I'm doing this because I care about you."

Her resistance was futile; Sango's physical strength outmatched her by a lot. Kagome was like a rag doll being dragged along as Sango pulled her in direction of the stranger. He was sitting at the opposite side of the bar _alone,_ silently swiping through his phone. The clacking of shoes attracted his attention, and he lifted his gaze only to be met with an amusing sight.

"Pitcher girl."

" _Hi_ ," Sango started as Kagome hid behind her. "This is my friend Kagome."

Kouga leaned backwards, trying to make eye contact with her, but she would not have it.

"Do you mind if she hangs out with you for the rest of the night?"

"I don't think she's interested," he pointed out.

"She's just shy," she dismissed with a wave of the hand. "Anyway, this is Kagome - and _you are_?"

"Kouga."

"Well, Kouga, Kagome, you two have fun." Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders pushing her until she was in front of the booth. "I'll be over there if anyone needs me," she added, as she pointed to their old booth. Before Kagome protested, Sango hopped away, leaving them alone.

"Your friend seems nice," he said as he watched Sango walk further from them.

"I think the word you're looking for is _ex_ friend," she said with a sigh as she resigned herself. It was not like Sango would let her join her back. She could try to leave, but she had a feeling her friend would stop her, and honestly? Sango was a lot stronger than she was. No reason to make a scene. She didn't want to be known publicly _before_ her wedding. She sat down on the edge of the seat, keeping as much distance as possible between them.

"Am I such horrible company?"

She stared at him this time, his cocky grin nowhere to be found. His icy blue eyes were shining, locked on her face as he awaited her answer. Crap. Now he made her feel bad. "Look. It's not you. I don't know you. Maybe you don't hit on every woman you see. Maybe you're a nice guy. But I'm not exactly having a good evening."

"I thought you were celebrating."

She scoffed. "Sarcasm. I guess you could say I'm mourning too."

The girl was not wrong about him; this was not his usual hang out location. But it was the most secluded place he had found - one where nowhere would think to look for him. He was supposed to be out and about - actually; they kept texting him and waiting for him to show up to his _big_ party. People had to see him celebrate, photos had to be taken. It was all part of the big charade that was planned for him - for the rest of his life. But before he played the game, he needed one last moment by himself. He hadn't meant to interact with anyone, but there had been something about this girl's aura that had pulled him in… and he had to turn on the charms. Which was not working, but that in itself was amusing. He was trying for one last flirt, and he failed.

He pushed one of his shooter glass closer to her and lifted one in his hand. "To mourning then."

How could she not cheer to that? She took the drink and without thinking twice about it; she gulped it down, allowing it to burn as it made its way down her throat. She would hate herself tomorrow morning - but did it matter at this point? Maybe being hung over would help her forget it was happening. She slammed it back down, her finger remaining tightly crisped around the glass.

"And I thought I was having a bad day," he said with a chuckle before drinking his own.

"I don't think your bad day could trump mine."

"Try me?"

"I can't." She had already broken her agreement once. She wasn't about to do it twice - especially not with a stranger.

"Then how about another shot?" He wanted to press, but he wouldn't. He would not share the details of his mourning and he would much rather if she didn't ask. For the next thirty minutes, he would be himself and not who he was supposed to be. There were worst ways to end his life than by spending a few moments with a beautiful woman. At least this time, it was his choice, not someone else's.

"That I _can_ do."

This time, he did not have to hand her the shot; she took it herself from the small tray and did not wait before drinking it. This _was_ unusual behavior for her, but since it would not be acceptable to be drunk at her own wedding, this was the best she could do. She didn't regret the choice she made; she would not backtrack - not that she could considering the iron-clad contract they made her sign - but; it didn't make any of it easier. The thought of what she would have to do - of what they expected of her… for a lifetime? It was enough to send a chilly feeling down her spine, making her shiver in fear. Her life was no longer her own. This was her last moment of freedom, her last chance to be Kagome with no restrictions or rules. This was it. And she was sitting across a stranger, drinking his alcohol. _Oh well_.

"This is your plan for the night?" she asked, putting the glass down. "Drinking here alone?"

"I'm not alone anymore," he said with a wink.

"I'm not here by choice," she pointed out.

He chuckled. "Gotta buy your friend a drink to thank her." He grabbed the last shot glass that remained and downed it, throwing his head backwards at the same time. "Actually, plans were made for me."

"Is that the whole mourning thing?"

"Yup." He slid his phone closer to his field of vision, turning it on. "I've got about 5 minutes of freedom left before I gotta go." If it were up to him, they would have to drag him out of here kicking and screaming but… he knew all too well what would happen if he made a scene. Not only that, but it was a sure way to attract the attention and again, that wouldn't lead to anything good for him. A few years back, he would have fought him more, but he still had permanent marks to remind him he _should_ do as he was told. It was all part of the deal he had made. What a foolish fucking cub he had been - and now he was paying the price.

"Oh." It wasn't like it mattered to her if he stayed or didn't stay. He could do what he pleased. He was a stranger to her. Although, she almost wished someone was as miserable as she was right now. But apparently, he was about to move on from it all.

"You'll miss me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll survive."

"I can leave you a little something to remember me by if you'd like."

"W-"

But before she could ask her question, she felt his lips on hers. His hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in as he gently sucked on her bottom lip, filling her mouth with the taste of the different alcohols he had drunk during the night. It strung her tongue as she returned the kiss, her own hands staying by her sides. His fingers tangled up in her hair, gripping at her, filling her chest with a feeling of weightlessness. A fire grew within her belly and she responded as aggressively as he was. This was it. Her last reckless moment. Her last chance to do something because she wanted to and not because they forced her to do it. She allowed her control to slip, gripping him by the collar of his shirt, not letting him walk away just yet. One last time, one last chance to be stupid before it meant something.

He smirked against her lips when she kept him in place, but he never stopped the motion of his lips. A few more beats passed before he pulled away. Her eyes remained half open as she started at him, his lips glistening from their kiss.

"Now you're almost making me wish I could stay."

He couldn't. If he did anything stupid, it would be the end for him. But _he was tempted_ , and she was _delicious_. Maybe a little walk in the dark and the cold would help him calm down before he got picked up and dragged to his death.

"Thanks for the kiss beautiful."

It was the last words he spoke to her before he got up from the table, leaving a pile of bills on the table - probably a tip. Kagome held her breath, watching him walk away, feeling like it was her life evaporating, disappearing from her. She didn't make it a habit of meeting strangers in a bar, but if she had wanted to, she could have. That was no longer an option. She brought her hand to her lips, enjoying the warmth that was vanishing.

A kiss from a stranger before she had to kiss her husband to be.

How depressing.

-P-

The music began, showing that it was time for her to begin her march down the aisle. Kagome felt her heart stop as she ran her tongue across her lips, probably ruining the beautiful, expensive lipstick that was put on her mouth. Her dress felt too tight, as though it was impossible to breathe. Her mind was buzzing, and she could barely focus on what was in front of her. It didn't help that there was a pounding in her head from all the shots she had taken. Still, to the outside eye, she looked like the perfect bride. They had spent hours on her makeup, her hair… all of this, and there she was. Unhappy, holding back a wave of nausea that was threatening to wash all over her.

"Are you ready?"

Since she did not have a father to give her away, her _father-in-law_ would act as a replacement. How touching. After all, he was about to play the role of a second father, pretend that he cared for her and loved her like a daughter. What better way to show the world than by escorting her down the isle like she was his own? It made her stomach flip.

"Yes," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would shatter.

"Then hurry, the music has been playing for far too long now." He snaked his arm around hers, putting his best smile on. "Don't forget, this is the happiest day of her life," he reminded her.

There was a grin on his face, but she didn't miss the threat behind his words. If she couldn't convince the world of how happy she was, she was done for and so was her inn. There was no doubt about it. She took a deep breath, hoping her face would stop twitching, and stretched her lips into a giant smile. She could do this. One long moment in front of the cameras, and then she would find refuge in the limo… until it was time for the reception. But she could do this - she _had_ to do this. One of the women in charge of her make up walk to her and put down her veil. The giant wooden doors opened for them, letting them walk through, and Kagome tried to keep her gaze forward. At least the veil was blocking some of her vision and it was shielding her face from the crowd. She didn't know a single person who was there.

She could only pray that somewhere in there was her grandpa, her brother and her mother. She was craving familiar faces. Unfortunately for her, there were too many people. It didn't matter how hard she tried to find them; they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she felt a small tug and realized her father-in-law had stopped walking; they had reached their destination. He grabbed her hand as he released her from his grip and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her veil covered cheek. "Don't forget to smile," he said through gritted teeth. How could she forget?

Kagome kept her gaze low, her focus on her future husband's black shoes, unable to find the strength to look at him, to glimpse at the rest of her life. She went up the three stairs, reaching his side, standing right in front of him. The sudden appearance of his hands startled her as he grabbed the edge of her veil, lifting it and tucking it beneath her head. This forced her to lift her gaze and look at him - and then heart stopped.

 _Nope_.

It couldn't be.

Because the world wasn't that small.

Because it wouldn't make any sense.

Because there _had_ to be a logical explanation for this - or else…

The grin on his face grew as he watched the shock take over her features. He was barely holding back a laughter. He pinched his lips together, vaguely aware that the priest had talked. Their eyes met, but no words, no expression adorned her pale, shock stricken face.

He was - _it was him_.

She saw the flashes coming from the camera; she knew it meant her expression should be something different from what it was but she struggled to willed her face to obey her. He leaned forward _\- wait, was he supposed to do that_ \- and he whispered, "Looks like I'm about to get a repeat, _pitcher girl_."

The guy from the bar.

The flirty, cocky guy from the bar… was her husband to be.

 _Fuck my life_ was the only thought she could summon.

-P-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. Hope everyone is keeping safe in this crazy world xoxo. Just dealing with lockdown blues and postpartum!

A robot.

That was what she felt like as she sat next to him, the fakest of smiles on her face, barely listening to the people coming to them, giving them congratulations and who knew what else. Meanwhile, he was sitting next to her, effortlessly going through the charade as though he had done it his whole life - as if it was _real_. Ever since she had to say yes with a shaky voice, they hadn't had a moment alone. They were guided through the crowd, brought to the ceremony, without even a chance to breathe. She had many questions for him, words she wanted to speak, but she knew she couldn't do it - at least not in front of the crowd. She did not go this far only to break the contract _now_. No, she had to hold it together until they were alone. And she would. Even if it was difficult to relax with all eyes on her and his arm draped around her waist.

_No but seriously - what were the fucking odds?_

"Kagome?"

At the sound of her name echoing from far away, she zoned back to the surrounding situation. _He_ was looking at her, eyebrows raised, while a couple was _clearly_ waiting on an answer from her. Her heartbeat picked up and her bottom lip quivered as she stretched her lips wider into a bigger smile. " _Sorry_ , I-hm, I must have zoned out. I was up- all night. And hm, I think- hm."

"Now that the ceremony is over, all that lack of sleep is hitting you?" offered the woman with a laugh. "I was the same way. Too excited to sleep and then too tired to enjoy it fully!"

Kagome joined in her laughter as naturally as she could muster. "That's me."

"Don't worry dear, I understand. You'll also barely get to sit, eat or do anything - _even if it is your day_."

Right. Her day. The one every little girl dreams of and wants. She did too want to get married - she simply never expected it to happen this way.

"We are just - _surprised_ someone could get Kouga to settle down. I don't know how you did it."

Kagome offered a shrug of the shoulders, her mouth twisting. The woman's comment made her think the first impression she had of him at the bar _was_ the right one; skirt chaser. That did not bode well. She knew the _conditions_ of her contract, but to be fair, she never thought about what _he_ was obligated to do. Did he sign or agree to anything with his dad? She could hardly believe that the rules were so strict for her while he would be free to do whatever he wanted - it made little sense. She couldn't keep up a charade by herself. No one would believe it. Although it seemed that his past was going to complicate things for them. Shouldn't they have talked before this? She knew how they _met_ , but… no one prepared her to answer these kinds of questions. Was she supposed to figure it out all on her own? She didn't know him like these people did; she could easily say the wrong thing.

At her lack of response, Kouga lifted his hand, gripping at her shoulder. "Let's say I'm not used to being turned down. It was new for me," he volunteered.

"Kouga does like the chase," the woman replied with a laughter.

"This one was worth chasing," he added with his best smile, his fangs popping from the confines of his top lip. "I just needed the right woman." He winked before leaning in, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Well, I'm glad to see him settled. Although, I'm surprised. We always find out everything about your life in the newspaper. This one was sneaky!"

"I- I don't really like public life," she croaked out while trying to pretend she was completely unaffected by his near presence or the feel of his lips on her cheek.

"Oh hun, you're about to get a whole lot of it. Kouga never gets left alone."

"I think he sneaks around sometimes," she said, fighting the urge to throw a glance his way. No one was following him yesterday, that was for sure. Then again, who would expect someone of his pedigree to be hiding in the corner of a crummy bar? Was that how he ended up there? More and more questions were burning her lips, and she was impatient for the moment they would finally be alone so she could ask him. He was _miserable_ yesterday. He was _mourning_. And now he was all smile? Then again, she was also supposed to be all smile - maybe he was just a better actor than she was. Although, he had no shame the previous night and that might also be a contributing factor. _Ugh_.

Kouga chuckled at her words. He was expecting her to bring it up at some point, but he had been _convinced_ she would wait until later. He had to admit; it wasn't what he had planned, but it was _better_ than anything he had imagined. At least, it was entertaining. He had expected his future bride to be a lot of things, but he never expected this. He thought he was getting hitched to a gold digger, a ditz - who would sell their entire life for some money? He was wrong. She was none of those things. He didn't know much about her, but he knew that her misery last night was not an act and it was real. He had smelled her and got a feel of her aura. She didn't want any of this - which begged the question; why do it in the first place? He knew she had questions for him, but he had a few for her as well. Although he also had _repeating_ that kiss high on his to do list. He wasn't sure which would come first.

Then again, with this fucking circus, they weren't about to get a moment alone. That was going to make it difficult to _talk_ \- but kissing on the other hand… well, she would probably get mad if he made this into an enormous display but…

"We will let you two enjoy a little moment alone," said the woman with a smile adorning her face as she squeezed Kagome's hand once more.

"Thank you and thank you for coming." She didn't even know who they were. She had seen a sea of strangers but she had yet to have a moment with her own family. Would it be like this forever? She would have to put up an act in front of the entire world and she would never get a moment to be herself? And _him_? What would happen with _him_?

Kagome shook her head; she wouldn't think about this now. If she did, she wouldn't be able to get through the rest of the reception. She had to pull through, keep that fake smile on her face and once all of this was over they were going to have a _very_ long conversation.

Yes, that was the best plan.

-P-

"So you're a stalker?"

The front door was barely closed that Kouga could feel the flare of her aura wrapping around him; this would be interesting. He closed the door, slow in his motions, before turning around, a grin on his face. She flared her nostrils, her bangs sticking to her forehead while she frowned at him.

"Stalker?"

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How else do you explain the way you showed up at the same exact bar as me? What you thought it would be fun to meet me while I didn't know who you were?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "I'll admit to a funny coincidence," he began, taking a step in her direction. "But - I didn't know what you looked like. Kinda hard to stalk without a photo."

Her head tilted to the side. "I'm supposed to believe you? A photo didn't pop up with the huge contract?"

"What huge contract?" He could feel his bottom lip quivering. "The one I never saw? You made a deal with my dear old dad. Not _me_." His tone was drier than he intended. His dad was always a sensitive spot for him, and despite how little he wanted it to affect him, it did. It also hurt slightly that she thought he sought such a deal. He didn't know the reason _she_ agreed to it, but he knew for fucking sure he wouldn't have agreed to it if it hadn't been… _mandatory_. If one could even call it that.

"You knew nothing about this?"

"I knew where to show up to say _I do_."

She wanted to call him out on it, call out his bluff - but she couldn't. As she looked into his blue eyes, the fiery rage shining into them, it was obvious he wasn't lying. None of it made sense. The guy she met at the bar was a pushy, stubborn guy. Why would he agree to marry someone he knew nothing about, someone he didn't want to marry? He had been _slightly_ depressed that night at the bar. He had been _mourning_. She agreed to this insanity out of desperation, but him? He didn't need to money and although the one behind the deal was his dad…. She couldn't imagine that a parent would impose such a life upon their child. Granted, he hadn't seemed like the nicest and warmest person, but - she was nothing to him. A mean to an end. There was no possible way he felt the same way about his only son.

Confused. She was completely and utterly _confused_.

He scoffed, the grin lingering on his lips. "Starting to piece it together?" He leaned against the nearby wall, watching her features soften. "I'm hurt you think so little of me. Should I think so little of you? Getting married for _money_." Now he was pushing her buttons. She hadn't been pleased when they met. And yet there she was; his new bride. And from what he had heard through the walls, they had gotten her for cheap; his dad hadn't stopped bragging about what a bargain it was. A priestess from a shrine for pennies. The man's greed knew no end. But, Kouga knew from that start that he had made a deal with the devil and now he was ripping the consequences. Did _she_ even know what she got herself into? That was another story altogether.

"I didn't get married for _money_ ," she replied through gritted teeth.

"You didn't get money in exchange for your yes?"

"I did - but -"

"So it was for money."

"NO, it was for my _family_. I don't have a price tag. I didn't sell myself because I wanted to get rich quick, okay? We didn't have any other choice. I decided. By myself. Not my family, not your father. I accepted this." She turned around, the tears stinging her eyes. "You can think what you want about me, it doesn't matter. But I didn't do this for the money." What would be the point? She didn't want a lavish lifestyle, and she wasn't even going to get to enjoy the inn. None of this was for her.

"Technically you did," he pointed out. "You got money for your deal. _Not a lot_ , but money."

"Maybe to a spoiled brat it's not a lot of money. For us, it meant surviving." She could have asked for more, she was throwing her life away over this, but she didn't. Even if her side of the deal was permanent, she didn't want to owe them more than she had to in order to survive. Eventually, she would find a way to make her own money and she would stop taking their dirty money. If he was willing to sell out his own son, there was no way this man had a heart. Plus, from the look of it, Kouga was not a fan of his own father. How could she trust a man like that? Then again, it wasn't like she knew the first thing about her own _husband_.

"Relax. I saw how depressed you were. A girl who hit the jackpot doesn't _mourn_."

"You were mourning too, as I remember."

"That's before I knew how lucky I got." He peeled himself away from the wall. "If you want, we could continue what we started. _Our_ bedroom is right there."

Bedroom. As in _sex_. As in, _she had agreed to children_. Oh god.

"I didn't get the luxury of a contract but I was told there would be children."

"I had the contract - and it didn't say anything about having children _today_."

"Ah, but there's a date." Of course there was.

She sighed. "Two years."

His father had actually put an expiry date on the whole kid thing, huh? He was _literally_ forcing her to have sex with him. At least he knew she was not immune to his charms, or else it might offend him the first time they have sex. If that was the kind of pressure his dear old dad had put on her, he didn't even want to know what would be asked of him soon. If he gave her two years, his dad would pressure him for one year. He knew the gimmick. Plus, kids would give him more leverage, right? It's easier to control a woman when she wants to keep her kids safe. She wouldn't go anywhere or risk losing them. His father was truly a fucking bastard. Maybe if he had known this would be the price all around, he would have made different choices. He thought he knew what he was getting into, but he had underestimated his father.

Now someone else was paying the price.

"Maybe we should get started early, you know, in case."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

He popped his lips. "We got one bedroom and staff members who like to shove their noses into other people's business. You're gonna have to at _least_ sleep in the same bed as me."

"You know what I meant." Oh right. Bedroom. Their bedroom. The one bedroom. As he pointed it out earlier. Closed quarters, proximity and everything else that came with it… joyful.

"Did I?" Since humor was the only way he had to defuse the situation, he would use it. "Unless you want someone eavesdropping and have your little deal fall apart, I'd say we should head to bed."

There was a part of her that desperately wanted to call him out and say this was just a way to get her into bed, but _he wasn't wrong_. The rules were strict and the last thing she wanted was for this deal to fall apart on its first day. She didn't go through all of this to be left with nothing. Considering how _friendly_ his dad was, she knew that he wouldn't even hesitate to pull the plug, and then she would have to deal with the aftermath of the _failed marriage_. Not only would she not get the money to help her family, _but_ they would brand her evil and she would have to deal with all the stigma. That wouldn't help the business either. From what Kouga was saying, her every moves were being watched, and the vicinity was filled with people _waiting_ to trip her. She couldn't let it happen. She foolishly thought she might have at least _one_ safe haven, but she was wrong.

There was no spot that was hers, no spot where she could be herself.

This was her new life.

"Lead the way," she finally answered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a tour tomorrow. That way you won't need me to go around the house."

That was surprisingly… kind? "Thanks."

Kagome followed him in silence, each other steps feeling like a death sentence. She took advantage of their small walk to glance around, trying to get her bearings in this new place she would now call home. It had appeared spacious from the outside, and it was even worse from the inside. So many rooms, so many doors. How was she even going to find her way? At this point it would take her weeks to make to her own bedroom on her own… That thought alone was terrifying. The last thing she wanted to do was follow him around like a lost little puppy. She didn't need that. Whatever kind of independence she could get, she would.

He finally came to a halt, but it was too abrupt for her distracted mind and she ended up running smack dab into his back. Fortunately, it wasn't enough for her to tumble backwards, but it wound her pride.

"If you give me two more seconds, we'll be inside and then you can touch me as much as you want."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pass."

"Are you sure? You seemed in a hurry to touch me just now."

"Can we go inside, please?"

"In a hurry, I like it," he teased as he opened the door. Honestly, she made it difficult to _tone_ it down. She was quite the easy target; she reacted to almost everything he said.

He opened the door and popped in, leaving the door ajar so she could follow - and she did. She took a few steps inside before closing the door behind her. It didn't feel like the best idea, but at least it gave them some privacy. Once she turned around, she took in the sight of the room that was now apparently _hers_ too. A large king bed was across from the door, a deep chocolate comforter thrown over it and pillows that had threads of gold. There were two dressers - not that she had many things - or really _any_ of her things - along with a large mirror and what she assumed was a walk-in closet. There was another door, but she wasn't sure if it was another closet or something. She didn't need this much space. She didn't have a lot of belongings… which begged the question… when would they even let her retrieve any of it?

"Are you a left side sleeper or right side?"

"Doesn't matter," she said, turning her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I- hm, I don't have any other clothes," she said, pointing to the teal dress she had changed into after the ceremony.

"Look in the drawers."

"I didn't bring any of my clothes."

"I doubt my father considered any of your clothes to be _fancy_ enough for your new lifestyle. I'd bet my life that these drawers are full of new clothes for you."

"So now I can't even wear my own clothes?"

"Should have read the fine prints, huh?"

She wanted to argue, but she bit her tongue; she had skipped some lengthy paragraphs of the contract. It had many pages, and it didn't change much; she was going to sign it, and she wasn't the one holding all the leverage. She was replaceable, but their money wasn't. She was the one in need. Now she had to dress like a little wife apparently… "Can't wait to find out what else I can and can't do."

"Trust me, it won't be long until you get the full debriefing." He knew how hard his father had worked to keep her identity a secret so he could craft a perfect love story between a youkai and a human - _a miko_ no less. Too many visits would have been suspicious. But now that she was on _his_ territory, he knew he would intervene a lot in the _so-called_ relationship.

"Which one are yours?"

"What?"

"This is your room right, which of the drawers have you been using?" She didn't want to rummage through his belongings.

He chuckled. "This isn't my room. I mean, it is now."

"Oh. I didn't - I didn't think they'd move you."

"Would be hard not to move me. I didn't live here."

Confused. That was one word to describe her current state of mind. The more she knew about him, the less he made sense. Why would he be here, marrying her, moving into this place if he didn't even have anything to do with his father?

"It's a complicated story," he said as he watched her scramble to put the pieces together. "Let's say that my father and I aren't on the best of terms."

"Then why did you marry me?"

"Did he come across as an understanding, reasonable man?"

"No."

"There ya go."

There had to be more than that to the story, but - it wasn't any of her business. He didn't want to talk about it, and honestly, she didn't want to get into it. She had her reasons for doing this and he had his. At the end of the day, the result was the same; they were married. Plus, it couldn't be that bad; he was having a blast mocking her and finding amusement in the situation. She could not. "Where can I change?" she asked, changing the topic.

He pointed to the door to the left. "We have our own bathroom. At least we have a nice _cage_ ," he commented with a smirk.

Kouga was _almost_ surprised there weren't any cameras to monitor them. He had a feeling that his father had left a few men behind so they could report to him like good little lap dogs. He'd have to keep an out in the coming days.

"Thanks," she mumbled, pushing aside the _cage_ comment. She opened the first drawer which belonged to her but - she didn't find what she was looking for. _Hopefully_ that the underwear drawer. Except, she repeated the same thing with all the drawers and came to one and only conclusion… "There are no pyjamas."

"What?"

She pressed her lips together, turning them white before popping her mouth open with a loud exhale of air. "There's only lingerie. Nothing else." This was a joke, right? What, so they would never allow her to go to bed in something comfortable? Or was it just for the _honeymoon_ phase of this fake marriage? She gripped at the edge of the wooden dresser, rolling on the balls of her feet, nervousness taking hold of her.

Her moment of panic was only interrupted by Kouga's sudden presence by her side. He opened a few drawers until he landed on one that belonged to him. She watched as he carefully fished through, pulling out to articles of clothing; a blue t-shirt and a black pair of sweatpants. "Since I'm sure my father didn't include _t-shirt_ in your wardrobe," he began as he handed her the t-shirt, "and these might be a little big, but they should cover more than whatever is in there."

She stood there, dumbfound for a second before retrieving the clothes from him. "T-thank you?" He was… being nice.

Teasing her _was_ fun, but not to the point of making her wear something outrageous for bed. The anxiety spiking through her aura was enough to tell him she needed a break from this insanity. It wouldn't get better with time but - if a small something could allow her to take a few relax breaths… He was born and raised into this world but she wasn't. She was tough and she would get tougher, but for now, she needed a break. At least for a few minutes. "Now what kind of husband would I be if I let my wife suffer in a corset?"

"I am never wearing anything that's in there."

"Works for me. I'd rather if you didn't wear anything, anyway."

"There it is," she said with a dip of the head as she walked past him.

"I think charming is the word you're looking for."

"Not even close," she said, never turning around to look at him.

He smiled as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. Once the door closed, he sat on the bed, a weight pressing on his chest. This was the beginning of the puppet life.

-P-

Once Kagome had emerged from the bathroom, Kouga had gone in for a shower. Obviously, he had made a few remarks about her joining him, but she had _not so politely_ turned him down. The water was still running while she was prepping the bed for the night. Lucky for her, the room had an insane amount of pillows which allowed her to create a barrier within the large king bed they were going to share. She created a fair divide and had placed the pillows between their two sides. That way, if _someone_ had wandering hands, they shouldn't be able to reach her side of the bed. Kagome _knew_ that this could not be a forever thing, but she would keep it going as long as she could. For two years at least. Probably. _She didn't want to think about that_.

In all fairness, it wasn't like he wasn't attractive. _She had kissed him_. Before she knew he was her husband to be. Did that make her insane for not trying? But she had only kissed him because she thought it was her last night of freedom. Then again, it wasn't like she would ever kiss anyone else… She didn't know him! She couldn't possibly form the bonds that led to sex. She would have to get over it eventually, but tonight was not the night. She had no control over anything else but I'd least she would like to wait until she was ready - or until time ran out. Whichever came first. She cringed. Then again, if she wasn't _pregnant_ by the two years, it was bye-bye. She couldn't wait too long to try. She groaned before burying her face in the pillow; these weren't the things she was supposed to be thinking about.

"Need some help with your wall?"

She pulled her face away from the pillow, only to see a still soaking wet Kouga emerging from the bathroom. He had one white towel wrapped around his waist while he was using another to dry his long dark locks. His chest was wet, water dripping down, following the lines of muscles.

"W-what - you're. You could put some clothes on," she said, keeping her glance on his face.

"And deprive you of this? It would be cruel," he teased as he walked further into the room.

"I'd live," she said as she grabbed the edge of the blanket. If she went to bed, at least the day would be over for now.

"Are you that afraid that I'll touch you while you sleep? I'm not known to take advantage of unwilling women."

Great. He made her feel like crap. "It's not - I didn't mean that -"

"It's okay. Enjoy the gigantic bed. It'll be much smaller tomorrow."

"What?"

"Did you forget the best part about getting married? The honeymoon."

The honeymoon. Right. _Right_. "I - no one said anything about the honeymoon."

"If you expect to be informed about everything that's gonna happen in your life from now on, you might be highly disappointed." He knew that there was a honeymoon because his father told him to be ready. He also had to get ready and make sure that when people saw them together, they looked like the perfect happy couple. That was about as far as his knowledge of it went. He expected that as time went by and as they became better at being a couple, it might give them more freedom. For now? His father was running the show.

"Are we allowed to know or do anything without a signed contract?"

"Not really."

"Great," she groaned as she threw her head back against her pillow. "Just great."

Kouga picked up a pair of boxers and before she could say anything, he dropped his towel to the ground, leaving her a magnificent view of his rear. _Had he just_? " _Really!"_

"We're husband and wife now, right? Nothing to hide. Plus, I could have turned around," he pointed out as he slipped on his boxers. "Might have helped you change your mind about our wedding night."

"You're keeping your pants on and I'm keeping mine on."

"Technically, your pants are my pants."

"Really?"

"I'm just saying."

He put on a t-shirt - and no pants - and joined her into the bed. He was mindful of her little wall as he lifted the blanket to slide under. "So, does your new husband get a goodnight kiss? You didn't seem to mind the one we shared last night."

"And we're not gonna repeat that."

"I thought only hookers didn't kiss during sex."

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

She dragged herself from under the blanket and popped up from the pile of pillows. "Doesn't this bother you? Even a little?"

"It does."

"You're not acting like it is."

"What do you want me to do? Go to daddy dearest and tell him I'll marry who I want? You want me to just walk away? You _think_ I can just walk away from all of it?"

"I-"

"Let me show you something." He thought she had seen it earlier, but maybe the water had masked some of it. She always asked so many questions that if she had noticed it, he knew she would have said something. He lifted his white t-shirt by gripping the collar and exposed his back. He turned to the left to give her a splendid view.

He heard the gasp. And he knew there was no way she had missed it now.

Kagome knew many youkais, and she rarely knew one with a scar. Their healing factor was excellent, and unless of a big attack, they could recover from most things. Back then it was more frequent as there were more battles and wars, but in the modern era, youkais had learned to behave. Despite all that, she stared at huge scars on his back. They were old and had faded to white by now, but it didn't change the fact that he had them… what could have left such a mark on him? More importantly, _who_? It couldn't be… his dad, could it? There was no way a parent could do this to their only child. Even a heartless one had to have some love for its own flesh and blood, no?

"K-kouga…"

"If you think you didn't have a choice…" he said as he put his shirt back down. "Imagine me."

"But-"

"So, yes. I do care. Yes, it bothers me. But I don't have a say in it. I'll be damned if I'm gonna be all moody about it and throw a tantrum. It's not gonna get me anything, and it's not gonna get you anything. So I'm gonna enjoy whatever kind of life I can have, and I'll have fun when I can."

Words were lost on her, and she could not reply to him. She adverted his gaze by lowering her eyes, her teeth sinking into her bottom lips. She had made some assumptions that were _wrong_. Her hands curled inwards as she tucked her elbows by her side, searching for the words to apologize. She couldn't ask how it happened - and she did not know if he would even share that with her. But it meant she wasn't the only prisoner of this situation. He was handling it much differently than she was, but - who was she to say it was the wrong way to go about it? The result was the same in both scenarios: they were stuck like this.

"I'm sorry," she finally settled on saying. It wasn't much, but it was all she could find the strength to utter.

"Long time ago. I've learned my lesson."

He paid the price; he got some freedom, and now he was right back where he started. Even when he thought he had it all, he never did. His father had pressed the pause button and now he was collecting double. At least he had the memories to keep him company. To be fair, he could have ended up with a worse wife. He thought his father would have picked someone who was more easily controlled. Granted the fact that she cared deeply for her family was a great weakness but, her will was not so easily bent. He hoped for her she would understand the rules because she, or anyone she cared about got hurt.

"Get some rest. You've got a long day of romance and smiles tomorrow."

He didn't want for her to move. Instead he turned around, showing her his now fabric covered back and pulled the blanket until it reached his shoulder. "G'night wifey."

She waited a moment before imitating his actions. "Good night Kouga."

One thing was certain; she was in over her head.

 _Fudge_.

-P-


End file.
